


Trunstile Jumper

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, 双性转, 球提, 酒后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 提伯尔特去喝酒，然而没带钱包。茂丘西奥提出只要她愿意陪她一整晚，她的账就一笔勾销。
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	Trunstile Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> * 看图（https://weibointl.api.weibo.cn/share/123697678.html?weibo_id=4468400300778882）说话，pwp  
> * 标题我打着游戏瞎起的不要管它  
> * 复健产物，ooc有，就当我和她们都喝了假酒（…

-

提伯尔特喝了很多酒，多得她眼前发昏，酒杯映在眼里都是重叠的幻影。那是几杯来着——也许五杯，也许七杯？她数不清楚；对她来说，没有什么能比一天里接连经历早上错过公交、上午搞丢专栏作者的稿件、下午被实习美工气到吐血、下班前又被上司责编狠训一顿更倒霉，也没有什么能比晚上把自己扔进酒吧狠灌一气更加来得过瘾。

如果她没有搞丢钱包的话。

这简直屋漏偏逢连夜雨。如果不是现在还在公共场合，提伯尔特简直能把视线里看到的一切都给砸掉。她把单肩包彻彻底底、从里到外翻了个遍，连她半年前搞丢的那支口红都翻出来了，但就是没有在往常它应该在的位置找到那个小小的、棕色的包裹。

该死的，它到底在哪儿？

提伯尔特的额头渗出了细密的汗，她的耳朵直发烫。她知道那不是因为酒精的缘故。她在心里把司掌厄运之神连同它的全家（如果它有的话）都问候了一遍，然后愤愤坐回吧台边，再要了一杯酒。

“最后一杯了。”侍者倒不含糊，或许因为提伯尔特今晚的消费着实高昂，且并非常客的猫王子每一次来的时候付账都不带含糊，“您知道，打烊时间也快到了。”

“喝完这杯我就结账走人。”提伯尔特说。她的脑海中迅速闪过那些也许能帮得上忙的卡普莱们的名字——米歇尔和玛缇娜这个点指不定在哪里鬼混，联系他们都成了难事；亚历山大多少年不看一次消息，提伯尔特是联系谁都不可能去联系他的。她试图给帕特里克发去消息，可对她一向秒回的男孩这次竟没了声响。剩下的人……要么已经搬离这个城市多年，要么就是在外出差还没有回来，一时间竟一个能赶来替她付上酒钱的都没有。

侍者已经清洗完当晚的杯盏，拿着一块抹布把吧台擦洗了个遍，斜斜倚在吧台上；她一只手撑着脸，另一只手解开了高高束起的头发。于是长而卷的黑色头发落下来，却遮不住深色的马甲勾勒出的纤细的腰。

“我们要打烊了。”她说，“您遇到什么问题了吗？”

提伯尔特望着她。她的脸凑得离提伯尔特极近，棕绿色的眼中盛了提伯尔特的金色耳环所泛出的光；提伯尔特一时心虚，目光下移——然后停在了侍者淡红色的唇上。如果她不是搞丢了钱包，或者如果她不是还没有结酒钱，她真想吻这个眼睛狡黠得闪亮的小妞。她不合时宜地想。

“我猜您是没办法结账了？”还没等提伯尔特开口，侍者倒先一步提出了她的猜想。

提伯尔特尴尬地点点头，又摇摇头。

“呃，我是说，我只是今天没带钱包。”她连忙摆手，“只要你今天能放我回去，我明天，明天开业前一定把账给清了。”

“这种话我平均一个月就要听到个两三回。”侍者歪过头去，睫毛在眼睛上扑扇，就像黑色的蝴蝶，“您觉得我会信吗？”

还没等提伯尔特作声，她又斜斜地望过来，“或者反正这个月店里都是我在管，我来提出一个解决方案，是否接受由您决定吧。”

“你说。”提伯尔特说。如果有什么办法能迅速而平和地解决，那简直是她所求之不得的。

“陪我一晚，然后您今晚的账——”侍者又凑过来，手指按在提伯尔特的嘴唇，“一笔勾销。”

-

这就是为什么提伯尔特会跟着茂丘西奥出现在一个她自己都不知道在哪里的酒店：如果她没有喝醉，她也不会随随便便就把自己的夜晚出卖给一个她几乎毫无了解的陌生人。她几乎是被茂丘西奥推进房间的，一进去就整个人摔倒在了床上——廉价酒店的房间着实不算大。然后她就感觉到有一只手从肩膀抓住她把她翻过来，凑上来的是另一个人温热的鼻息和柔软的唇瓣。茂丘西奥跨坐在她身上，把她揪起来接了个吻。

从某种角度来讲，她确实以一种很奇异的方式实现了她那个不切实际的愿望。

茂丘西奥在提伯尔特身上落下一个又一个吻，从她的嘴唇到下巴，又从锁骨到肩膀。提伯尔特的衬衫不知从何时已经被褪掉了，留在身上的只有深色的抹胸。茂丘西奥轻轻地舔她的肩膀，提伯尔特阖眸，头向后仰着，在迷糊的享受中将自己的身体在床上平平地摊开。

“你知道你现在的样子很像一只被挠下巴的猫吗？”茂丘西奥突然说。她一个翻身在提伯尔特身侧坐下，头发扫过提伯尔特的胸腹还有些发痒。

“我——像吗？”

“像极了。”茂丘西奥有一下没一下地捋着她的头发，“会发出呼噜呼噜的声音，昂起头——还会伸展自己的四肢。我该说不愧是猫王子吗？”

提伯尔特靠在茂丘西奥的腿边盯着她，她们在极近的距离对视。然后茂丘西奥突然笑了，提伯尔特顺势便要抬头去亲吻茂丘西奥的嘴角——就像她对她的每一个床伴那样。

“不许，猫王子。”茂丘西奥说，“今晚可是我的主场。”

酒精搅乱了提伯尔特的大脑，于是她哼了一声又躺下去，索性任由茂丘西奥摆布。

茂丘西奥的手探进提伯尔特的抹胸，她揉捏着提伯尔特的乳房，手指在乳尖打着旋。提伯尔特乱七八糟地哼哼，两条腿想要乱踹，却因为被茂丘西奥捏住腰窝而失了力气。茂丘西奥终于褪掉了提伯尔特的抹胸。她用嘴含住她胸前的另一颗乳头，仍是像先前舔她肩膀那样舔着。然后她沿着提伯尔特的胸腹半吻半舔一路向下，她吮吸提伯尔特的肚脐，用一个深长的吻留下吻痕。  
当她伸手推掉提伯尔特的西装裤时，黑色中短发的女人含含糊糊地说：“这不公平。”

“什么不公平？”茂丘西奥把她的裤子扔在地上，问道。

“你还穿着外衣啊。”提伯尔特坐起来，爬向茂丘西奥，“我来帮你。”

她完完全全是醉了。

于是茂丘西奥背过身去，提伯尔特替她拉开身后的拉链，帮着她从皮裙里面钻出来。

——她们终于坦诚相对了。

提伯尔特又倒回床上去。茂丘西奥把手探到她的股间，隔着布料描摹着里面的轮廓。她摸到那一片薄薄的布料已经尽数浸湿，但她还在等，一直到提伯尔特因难以忍受而伸腿蹭着她的手臂才慢吞吞地拿回手扶在提伯尔特腰间，褪去最后的衣物。

茂丘西奥把提伯尔特的腿架起来，两根手指很轻松地便沿着腿间张开的缝隙滑了进去。提伯尔特绞紧了她的手指，但那更像是一种欢迎。她一点点破开那条甬道，迎接着提伯尔特的欢迎，顶弄着床伴的内里，在几根手指都没入后慢慢地搅动。

“听听这个水声，你今天晚上水很足嘛。”她亲吻提伯尔特的后背，吐息都喷在提伯尔特耳旁，“或者要么看看镜子里的你，看看你最淫荡的模样？”

提伯尔特这才注意到有一面镜子正对着床。她看到两具交缠的肉体映在其中，而她——如果她愿意承认那是她的话——的身体还因情欲而微微泛红。残存的理智和羞赧令她身下又夹紧了茂丘西奥，对方大笑着扶住她的腰间把她按在床上，甚至大拇指还在外面试探着刺激着阴蒂。

“不，不要……”

提伯尔特不知道自己发出的究竟是尖叫还是喘息，或许两者兼而有之。她甚至不知道自己发出的到底是什么声音，更不知道自己到底想要什么：究竟是想要茂丘西奥停下来，还是想要她来得更猛烈些，给她带来迭起的高潮？

显然茂丘西奥替她选择的是后者。她的手动得更快了，食指和中指一次又一次碾过深处的敏感点，大拇指用力地抚摸着外面的阴蒂。于是提伯尔特在一节一节的爬升中迎来了真正的高潮，身体深处的痉挛所带来的快感席卷了她的全身。茂丘西奥的手仍留在她里面，以另外一种频率抽动着，给她带来另一种与之相重叠的、一波波的快意。提伯尔特的大脑一片空白，嘴里不知道在念什么——等她反应过来时，她才注意到自己念叨的是对方的名字。

茂丘西奥，这个一个小时前刚刚得知的名字，这几个音节就在她的舌尖打转。提伯尔特喘着气，看着她神秘的床伴。茂丘西奥的脸藏在她黑色的卷发后面，白净的脸上不知道是什么表情。等到提伯尔特的喘息平静下来了，茂丘西奥脱下自己的内衣和内裤，擦了擦手，扶着提伯尔特坐起来。

“夜晚才刚过不到一半呢。”

茂丘西奥吹着口哨说。等到她绕到提伯尔特身后，用自己的内衣裤把提伯尔特绑起来，提伯尔特才明白她的意思。

“毕竟是您没办法付酒钱的，接下来是惩罚时间了。”她说，“请您不用手，取悦我吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 也许有后续吧看我心情了（ntm


End file.
